deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing)
Description 2 red, gun wielding protagonists shall fight in a death battle. The fight is on!!! First Speech Queue: Invader Wiz: Gunmen, they come in all shapes and sizes Boomstick: Some carry different guns than others. Wiz: But when it comes to color... Boomstick: Red can rustle your jimmies Wiz: What? Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: Ruby Rose from RWBY Boomstick: And Alucard from Hellsing Wiz: I'm Wiz and this is boomstick, and it's our job to figure out their weapons, armor and skill to figure out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Alucard Wiz: England, during WWII, the Nazi's bombarded England. Boomstick: But the Nazi's had one slight problem Wiz: Coming from Romania, Alucard, or Dracula. Boomstick: Alucard the true demon vampire Wiz: And he would like to raise hell. Boomstick: Do you see this guy? He's just as scary as Nosferatu. Wiz: Well yeah! Boomstick: I know. Jackal: -Alucard's signature pistol -can damage regeneration -Heavy for humans -Created by Hellsing guns co. -Is able to kill most normal vampires Wiz: This Vampire... Boomstick: He's no Vampire Wiz: HE'S A BADASS! Boomstick: THAT WAS MY LINE! Wiz: Uggh, fine. Boomstick: Did you hear of Baskerville Wiz: What? Boomstick: Baskerville, Alucard's dog. Wiz: Oh yeah! Boomstick: Yeah, that. Baskerville: -Summoned only by Alucard -In the shape of a dog's head -Eats regenerators and prevents regeneration -Only summoned later in battle Boomstick: I hope that dog never ends up in my backyard Wiz: Neither do I Boomstick: And yet... Wiz: Ruby. Let's talk about her. Ruby Rose Wiz: Beacon Academy. A strange realm of animal people, monsters, and weapons. Boomstick: Badass weapons. Wiz: Right... Boomstick: For many years, the creatures of grimm ruled the lands in remnant. Wiz: And it took a group of huntresses and hunters to do the job. Boomstick: Ruby was quite the huntress... In training Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Not to mention that sniper scythe of hers. Wiz: YES! Crescent Rose. Crescent Rose: ''' -Combination of scythe and sniper rifle. -Extremely fast pace -Recoils can be used for pseudo-flight -Can use both normal and dust bullets -Built by user their self Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Don't be a broken record, wizard. Wiz: Ok Boomstick: In other words, Ruby built her own weapon to help her fight against the forces of grimm Wiz: Ruby fights along Yang and her friends, Weiss, and Blake, Boomstick: So many others too! Wiz: You can bet on that! Boomstick: So that's a shocker! Wiz: What's a real shocker is her semblance. Boomstick: Her semblance? Wiz: Yep. '''Semblance: -Fueled by aura -extreme speed -usually is unstoppable -would be a good way to escape Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Boomstick: I think it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! (Note: Season 4 Ruby is being used for this battle) Prelude (Queue: Fallout OST: City of the dead) Beacon academy was destroyed, a pile of dead, dismembered hunters and huntresses were in front of the destroyed school. A man is seen in front of the school wearing a red hat and suit. He picks up Jaune Arc and says "Good day to you" before shooting him in the face. Alucard threw Jaune's body onto the rest of the pile. Alucard: Now, this realm has only one survivor left. Who may it be? Then she arrived... Ruby: I shall defeat you! YOU BASTARD! You killed my friends and family, now I shall make you pay! Alucard: Bring it on... (Credit to LK-Sixtyfour for Ruby Sprite) Fight Alucard pulls out the jackal and opens fire on Ruby. Ruby deflects the bullet with crescent rose. Ruby: Shit, that bullet was stronger than any other bullet I faced. Alucard flys over to Ruby so he can sweep her legs, Ruby was able to jump back from the vampire before he could do so. Alucard pulled out his gun and fired at Ruby again, she dissipated in a flock of Rose petals and flew off a few meters from Alucard. Ruby was far enough to get at Alucard, now it was her time to strike. Ruby launched herself at Alucard by firing crescent rose. Ruby flew at him before she slashed his stomach and slashed upwards to make the vampire go flying in the air Ruby jumped up and behind Alucard to shoot him in the back of the head. Alucard's body fell and Ruby felt relieved. Ruby: Sigh... But then... Alucard: Do you think the battle is over now? Ruby: What!?!? I shot you in the head. I killed you! Alucard: You'll have to kill me many times over. Ruby: I'll do it! Ruby fires a 2 shots from crescent rose at Alucard, but the vampire dodged the bullets. Ruby turned into a flock of rose petals again and flew behind Alucard, shooting at him when she was behind him. Alucard turned around to see Ruby behind him shooting. Alucard felt a pain in his gut, where Ruby shot him. Ruby fired two more shots at Alucard, which he blocked both of the bullets. Alucard: Is that all you really have? Ruby: How about THIS! Ruby flew at Alucard and slashed at him. Ruby slashed down and split Alucard's leg in half, Alucard felt no pain as his leg regenerated, Ruby was shocked to see it. Alucard lunged at Ruby, grabbing her and then he threw her into the air. Alucard pulled out his gun and shot crescent rose, the power of the bullet broke Ruby's flight and she fell to the ground. Alucard walked up to her and punted her into a pile of her lifeless comrades. Ruby got up, she was able to shake off the pain. Ruby: Oww... Ruby soon jumped from the pile and slashed down, cutting Alucard into two, Ruby propelled herself away by firing crescent rose. Soon, Alucard regenerated back. Ruby saw this so she dissipated into a flock of rose petals again and flew around Alucard in circles. Ruby soon flew into Alucard, Then she did it again... and again. And Again... AGAIN! She did it one last time before Ruby flew up and shot Alucard in the back, Alucard easily regenerated. Alucard: I can't die that easily, find another way. Ruby was now seen in front of Alucard she flew at Alucard ready to assault him with crescent rose, but Alucard quickly pulled out his gun and blocked crescent rose from hitting him. He fired and the bullet hit the blade of the scythe, nearly hitting Ruby. Alucard fired again and Ruby jumped up to dodge the bullet. Alucard fired one more time, only for Ruby to deflect the bullet. Alucard: Enough, you shall die Ruby: When pigs fly Alucard laughed before quickly flying up to Ruby, grabbing her scythe, and holding her up. The only problem was that Alucard was looking into the barrel of the gun. Ruby pulled the trigger and shot Alucard in the head. Alucard regenerated that part of his head back quickly. Ruby fired again, breaking out of Alucard's grip and taking another part of Alucard's head off. Alucard regenerated that chunk of his head back easily just like he did with that last piece of his head. Alucard loaded his pistol, but then... Ruby fired and shot Alucard in the shoulder. Alucard started getting pissed. Alucard: You're so dead you little shit. Alucard picks up a pile of cinderblocks and threw them at Ruby. Ruby dodged the first 3 cinderblocks, the other six Ruby shot them and they shattered. Alucard quickly runs up to Ruby and threw her into another wall, breaking it. Alucard pulled out his other gun, casull. Ruby needed to strike or else she would be dead. Ruby flew at Alucard in her semblance, then Alucard fired casull. But it missed horribly. Ruby was already past the Vampire, and she slashed him in two. Alucard fell in half and Ruby started to run off. Alucard: You fucking coward. Alucard regenerated again and he started chasing Ruby. Ruby knew Alucard was on her 6' so Ruby quickly turned around and slashed Alucard's legs and shooting him in the stomach, making the vampire go flying, unfortunately, Alucard fell into a hole. Ruby ran off again. Alucard summoned an arm made out of souls to grab Ruby by the foot, causing her to trip. Alucard used the arm to slam Ruby down a few times. It then threw Ruby to Alucard. Ruby got up and Alucard was annoyed Alucard: What's the matter? Ruby continued running until Alucard launched baskerville at her. As the dog familiar was catching up, Ruby used her aura to turn into the flock of roses to escape from baskerville, just barely. Ruby got far enough away from Baskerville. Alucard: Level restriction A recognized.. Ruby had no idea what Alucard said or what it meant, but she knew something was up. Everything went black around ruby and she started seeing big, red eyes surrounding her, she was scared. Alucard: So, what is your name? Ruby: Ruby, Ruby Rose. Alucard: Ruby Rose? It's time to educate you how a real vampire does battle! Ruby shouted before releasing it. Silver eyes was launched. Light was brought to the darkness. Was Alucard destroyed? Nope. Alucard took a new, terrifying form. He transformed his body, his old body fell to the ground. Ruby wasn't wanting to battle anymore. She had to run. Ruby propelled herself away from Alucard by firing crescent rose. She hadn't had enough aura to fly away in her rose-petal form. She used all that up with silver eyes. Ruby was desperate to get away. Alucard was shouting and insulting her as she ran Alucard: COME ON! Attack me! Give it all you got! I hadn't had fun til' now! Alucard summoned a few dog heads of baskerville and they flew at Ruby, Ruby was firing crescent rose to get as much distance from Alucard as possible. Ruby fired one last time until. CLICK Ruby ran out of ammo, couldn't fire crescent rose anymore, so she fell. Ruby hit the ground, but soon she got up and started running. Soon, Ruby reached a cliff. She nearly fell off. And this cliff was a dead end. She turned around and Alucard was close. Behind her was a bottomless pit, in front of her was the heartless monster, Alucard. Ruby had no other choice but to fight. Ruby held crescent rose in a defensive position, and she was breathing heavily. Alucard: COME ON! ATTACK ME! Reload your gun, use your silver eyes, come on! HURRY! Ruby dropped to her knees and started crying. Ruby was broken mentally. Alucard: Are you serious!?! Ruby: *Sobbing* Alucard: Pathetic, get out of my sight. Ruby looks up a bit and she sees Alucard summoning Baskerville, then he launched it. Ruby screamed before baskerville reached her, then it ate her. Baskerville chewed Ruby up before roughly swallowing the girl. Alucard: Now everyone in this place is gone. Consider this solo'ed. KO! KO and Results A tiny puddle of blood is seen from what is left of Ruby on the cliff, Alucard takes crescent Rose, he tries to stand it up, but if automatically falls down Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick: I am mortified! Wiz: Well I'll tell you why. Ruby may of had better speed than Alucard and a shit ton more agility, but Alucard has something Ruby couldn't trump the vampire on Boomstick: centuries of experience, strength, intelligence, brutality, and many other ungodly haxes Ruby (Fallen) +Speed +Agility -Not As Experienced -Not As Smart -Regen>Silver Eyes Alucard (Winner) +Stronger +Smarter +More Experienced +Regen>Silver Eyes +Guns have better attack potency -Speed -Agility Wiz: It's really quite shocking to see a nice character be killed Boomstick: Are you kidding me? I'm shocked! Wiz: Calm down Boomstick: Ok Wiz: Boom *sniff* Boomstick: It seems Ruby fed the dog today Wiz: The winner is Alucard *Both start sobbing* Next Time on Death Battle Inside of a hospital, a doctor is seen. Doctor: I don't know if I should be here. I specialize in blood and cancer, not pediatrics. Well Ms. Ruby Rose, you somehow survived that brutal assault from this "Alucard" guy, we were able to save you, barely. Ruby: Thank you, Dr. Dom Doctor: No problem. The doctor walks out and equips his armor and cloak. Doctor: Dr. Dom? I am Dominik! Another doctor is seen, and he speaks with a German accent Other Doctor: Dominik, I am MEDIC! Next Battle: Dominik vs Medic! Who do you want to win? Ruby Alucard Category:Paladinporter Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017